Orbot's New Friend
by RebelMandM
Summary: Eggman is having a famous scientist over to his home for a business meeting. Nothing special according to Orbot, untill he finds out who she has brought with her. At first he thought he wanted her visit to be as short as possible, but now he's not so sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is your favorite piece of confederate chocolate, with a brand new fanfiction story**

 **The inspiration for this story actually came from...wait for it...Cubot! If you have ever watched Sonic Boom, season one, episode six, fortress of sqalitude, then you will have seen the part after Eggman finds the letter from the magazine company, when Cubot says, "Robot women who love us for our brains and don't care about looks or money?" I wanted to try and make his wish come true with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Boom or any of its characters. I do own Retrobot, Robeat, and Madam Lightbulb.** If **you want to use them in a story of your own, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

xxxxxxxx

"Hurry! Hurry you fools! She'll be here any minute!" Eggman shouted for what Orbot was sure was the hundredth time that day. "Must I do everything myself? Both of you, move faster! And make sure you pick up my screwdriver set there."

Orbot sighed and picked up the screwdrivers. Eggman had always been mean to them, but it had been getting worse and worse over the last week or so. It started when he'd gotten a video call from another evil genius named Madam Lightbulb, who had requested to come and stay with Eggman for a few days and have him help her with some of her work. 'Just a simple request, by a simple person,' Orbot had thought, 'right?'

Wrong.

After the call, Eggman had gone absolutely crazy, going on and on about what an honor it was to have such a great scientist come and stay with him and when Cubot innocently asked who she was, Eggman called him an brainless dope and showed the both of them an article of hers in _Inventor's Monthly._ Apparently, this was only one of her many, many articles, because Eggman started going on and on about all of her acomplishments that he had read about. When he finally finished after almost fifteen minutes of talking, (and both robots were very surprised by this. They though the only one Eggman thought that highly of was himself.) he insisted that the two robots stay up all night cleaning the spare rooms, all ten of them, because he had no idea which one would please her most.

This madness had only gotten worse as Madam Lightbulb's visit approached. Orbot was sure they had been ordered to clean every part of the huge island lair at least twice, if not more. He knew he would be glad when this Madam Lightbulb was gone.

 _Ding-dong!_

Orbot was snapped from his thoughts by the doorbell. "It's her!" shouted Eggman. "Alright, places everybody! No, not there!" he snapped at Cubot, as the robot went to answer the door, "You both stay behind me!"

"Yes, sir," they both answered automatically.

"Good." Eggman opened the door.

On the doorstep stood a tall woman with short, bobbed black hair and a lot of makeup on her pale face. She also wore a fur coat, even though it was plenty warm outside. "You are Dr. Ivo Robotnick, I presume?" Orbot noted that she spoke with a slight German accent.

"Yes, that would be me! Hello, Madam Lightbulb, please do come in!"

The lady stepped into the hall and past Eggman. Then she began to look around. "You have a very nice place. Very clean. I like a work place to be clean." Orbot had to smile. After all, he and Cubot had done all that cleaning she was appreciating!

"Yes, a clean workspace is very important. That's why I spent the last week making sure things were extra clean for your visit!" Orbot's smile vanished as soon as these words left Eggman's mouth. As usual, they got no credit for all their hard work. None at all.

"So where would you like to stay? I've got several rooms prepared for you to choose from. You can pick any of them, or use them all if you like!"

A pause. "I would like to look at them first," she answered slowly.

"Yes, yes, of course! How silly of me!" he said sweetly. Then he turned to Orbot and Cubot. "Orbot!" he snapped, "Show Madam Lightbulb all the rooms she can choose from. Cubot! Go get her luggage!"

"Oh, that won't be nessasary." Madam Lightbulb cut in. "You see, I already have someone bringing it up." She stepped back outside, then called out, "Retrobot, Robeat, hurry up! I don't have all day you know!"

"Coming, Mistress!" two voices chorused.

 _Those_ voices, Orbot thought, _they sound like robot voices. But there's something different about them. What is it?_ He glaced over at Cubot. The yellow robot had clearly noticed something different about the voices too.

"Good, you finally made it up here. Now, come with me, and bring my things. And be quick about it!"

"Yes, Mistress," the voices chorused again. And then, two female robots, one light blue with a rounded body, like Orbot's, the other deep purple with a cubed body like Cubot, except she stood up straight, came in loaded down with suitcases.

 **Hmm! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Orbot stood there in a daze. He couldn't stop staring at them. Sure, he'd seen other robots before, but nothing like these two. _Two, female robots in this house!_ his mind screamed at him. _And they are rather-_

"Orbot! Did you not hear me?"

Eggman's question brought Orbot crashing back to reality. "No, sorry sir, I did not."

Eggman muttered something about "not getting good help" then told Orbot to show Madam Lightbulb all the spare rooms. As Orbot left the room, he saw Cubot rush over to the female robots.

"Can I help you with all that stuff?" he asked the blue bot.

"Thanks, but I think my friend needs help more than I do," she said softly.

So Cubot glided over to the purple robot and asked the same question.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" she said cheerily and bent down so he could reach the bags more easily.

 _Wham!_ Down came a high heeled boot on the robot's midsection. "Did I sat you could give away some of your load? I don't remember those words leaving my mouth!" Madam Lightbulb snapped. "Learn to pull your weight, Robeat!"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied, her head bowed.

Madam Lightbulb looked ready to say more, but at that moment Orbot decided to intervene. "Excuse me, Madam? Right this way please." He turned and went quickly down the hall.

Orbot and Cubot together showed Madam Lightbulb every spare room they had prepared before she made her choice. She finally decided on the large room nearest to the front door that was painted lavender. "Now this will be perfect! You two, put my things down over there, then get to work on unpacking."

"And what are you going to do?" asked the purple robot. Orbot thought he heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I am going to show him the project we will be working on during my stay," and she turned to go.

"Um, Madam? If I may..." Orbot spoke up before she could leave the room. She turned and looked at him. _Excellent job Orbot, now why did you go and speak up? You just had to open your big mouth! So now what are you going to say?_ "Madam, if it's all the same to you, may we remain here and assist your robotic attendants?"

"Yeah, and while we're at it, we can help those robots too!" Cubot added. Orbot gave him a look.

"It's fine with me. Perhaps with your help the work will actually get done before the end of the day." And with that, Madam Lightbulb left the room in search of Dr. Eggman.

"Well, I guess we have to get to work. Where should we start?" asked the blue robot.

"How 'bout with the intros," the purple one replied. "Hi, I'm Robeat!"

"I'm Cubot! Nice to meet you, ladies!" Cubot said with a dramatic bow.

"And I'm Orbot. Good to have you in our place of residence." Orbot followed, leaving out the bow. He was too nervous to do it, he was sure if he tried he'd knock something over.

"Wish I could say it was good to be here," the blue robot answered. "I'm Retrobot, by the way. My apologies for the less than warm greeting, but we really do need to start unpacking. Pale face doesn't like us not getting done with our jobs quickly."

"She doesn't like anything else, either," Robeat added scornfully.

"Who is Pale face?" Orbot asked.

"Oh, I mean Madam Lightbulb. Her face is so pale, that some people call her that, and I suppose that I've picked up on it."

"Oh."

"Anyway, which suitcase do we begin with, Robeat?"

"Um..." Robeat closed her eyes, spun in a circle, then put out here finger where she stopped. "That big red one."

"Alright, I'll just pull it out and well start-" Retrobot heaved at the large suitcase, but try as she might it would not budge.

"Here, let me help you with that," Orbot said, and floated over next to her.

They both yanked at it, but try as they might it would not budge. "OK, perhaps if we pull together?" Retrobot reasoned. "On three. One, two, three!" And on three, the suitcase flew out of it's place in the pile.

"Whoa!" they both exclaimed, and flew back against the far wall, Orbot striking his head against it. He quickly recovered, only to find he was flatening Retrobot to the wall behind him. Extremely embarrassed, he pulled back, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, I should have realized, I mean, I shouldn't have been there, I mean..." he trailed off, unable to put his words into a coherent sentence. After a moments thought, he decided his best bet was just to try the oldest trick in the book. "Oh, is that Dr. Eggman I hear calling us. Coming, sir! Well, nice to meet you, but we really must be going now! Goodbye!" and Orbot grabbed Cubot's wrist and dragged him out the door as fast as he could.

"Why'd ya go and do that? I was just starting to hit it off with those girls!" Cubot exclaimed once the were out in the hall.

"I just thought we needed to leave," Orbot answered bluntly.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, I just thought-"

"So you did something wrong."

"No! I was just embarrassed and thought we-"

"Wait a minute," and Cubot turned to look Orbot in the eye, "Orbot, do you _like_ one of them?"

"What? No! We just met after all." But Orbot wasn't quite sure that he was telling the truth. He didn't really like them, after all he had just met them, but there was a strange feeling in his circuits that he had never felt before. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't liking someone. Was it? _IIt's probably just that bump on the head I took,_ he thought, and brushed it aside.

"So, why was Eggman calling us?"

Orbot face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I would like to make a quick note here, then we'll go back to the story. I have not gotten one single review for this story! I did get a follow and a favorite (thank you .58!), but I do want reviews, on the good and the bad, so please, if you read this and have time at the end, leave a review! It can be as short as "Awesome!" and that is still helpful!**

 **Anyway, where were we...**

xxxxxx

The next day found Orbot doing one of his least favorite tasks. Cleaning the floors of the inventing room. "Why do we have to do this again?" Cubot complained for the umptenth time. "We just cleaned it before she came!"

"Yes, Cubot, but Eggman said we didn't do a good enough job, so please put that brush on the floor and scrub instead of waving it up in the air." Orbot couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't intend to be mean, but he himself was sick and tired of cleaning, and Cubot wasn't helping things. And neither was that strange feeling from yesterday that still hadn't gone away.

The door opened, and in came the two evil geniuses. "So, this is the great invention that I've heard so much about!" Eggman exclaimed as he walked in, followed by Madam Lightbulb, and- _oh no! Hide Orbot quick!-_ Retrobot and Robeat. "You must tell me all about it! Here, better yet, just show me!"

"That, I'm afraid, would not be wise. It is still unfinished, and rather dangerous at that." Madam Lightbulb stated. "And that is where you come in. You see, I need your knowledge of artificial intelligence to complete it. And then when it is completed, it will be the most... the most..." She turned to Retrobot. "What is another word for big or important?"

The lights that made up Retrobot's mouth began to flash as she loaded the desired information, but Orbot, who had hidden behind the large tool shelf, beat her to it.

"Significant."

"Come again?" Madam Lightbulb asked.

"I said, significant. In answer to your question." _Nice one, Orbot! You just can't keep your mouth shut!_

Retrobot turned to him and gave him a queer look, then said, "Major."

"What now?" Madam Lightbulb asked, completely confused.

"Another word would be 'major'," she replied without taking her eyes off Orbot. "Got any others?

It was then that Orbot realized she was offering him a challenge. "Consequential."

"Momentous," she fired back.

"Critical."

"Vital."

"Crucial."

"Historic."

"Impactful."

"Alright, I got it!" Madam Lightbulb shouted. Now, all of you, leave! Dr. Eggman and I have lots of work to get done, and we don't want any distractions, understood? "

"Yes, mistress."

Orbot and Cubot didn't respond.

"Well?"

"We listen to Dr. Eggman, not you." Cubot stated.

"Cubot!" Orbot hissed.

"What? It's true!"

"You idiots! You are to listen to the Madam when she talks to you. Now get out!" Eggman shouted at them at the top of his lungs.

Both robots involuntarily flinched. "Yes sir!" they said as they made a hasty dash for the door.

Once the door had closed behind them, Retrobot was the first to speak. "Urgent."

"Not that I don't love a good word game, but is this really the time for that?" Orbot asked.

She sighed. "Your right, I just didn't want to stop. Sorry if I got you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time." He turned to head down the hall after Cubot and Robeat, but she put out a hand to stop him. And when her hand touched him, he froze. That same feeling from yesterday was back, and stronger now. He found he had a hard time focusing on the next thing she said. Something about "doing it again". _My she is beautiful. I wish we could just stay like this-_

 _"_ Orbot, would that be alright?" Retrobot asked as she lowered her arm.

"Um... Sure, absolutely!" he answered brightly, trying to cover up the fact that he had no idea what she just said.

She smiled. "Thanks a lot. I really enjoyed it. I never have anyone to do things like that with at home. I mean, don't get me wrong, Robeat is a great friend, but she's not very smart. We don't have a lot of common-"

Suddenly, loud music blared out in the hall.

"Oh no, not again." Retrobot zipped of in the direction of the sound. Orbot hesitated, uncertain if following was a good idea. After all, he'd nearly just made a fool of himself. Again.

A shout from Cubot helped him make up his mind.

He zipped into the room after Retrobot, just in time to see her staring at Robeat and Cubot dancing to a loud rock and roll song. That is, if you could call what Cubot was doing dancing.

"Robeat!" Retrobot shouted over the music. "What are you doing?"

"Rocking to the bestest song ever!" she shouted back.

Retrobot rolled her eyes. "OK, hold it!" The music stopped. "First of all, bestest isn't a word. And second, you could here that music on the moon! Can you not turn it down?"

"Sorry Retrobot. I just really like it."

"Hey, that's alright. I know how much you like to sing, I just wish you wouldn't-"

"She can sing?" Cubot interrupted.

Retrobot nodded tersely, and Retrobot said, "You bet cha!"

A new song started, and Robeat once again burst out in song.

"When I'm gone, when I'm go-go-gone. Your gonna miss me when I'm gone!"

Orbot listened with interest. Robeat might not have good grammar, but she was very good at singing. He glanced over at Retrobot. She had a smile on her face, but it was a tired smile. He guessed she heard this song a lot, and was tired of it, but unwilling to let it show.

The song ended, and Robeat bowed to an invisible audience. Cubot clapped enthusiastically. "That was great! Could you do it again?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Retrobot cut her off. "Maybe later, Cubot."

"Aww, I can do it again!" Robeat complained.

"No, I think we should probably do something else...we don't want to disturb the two evil geniuses, now do we?"

Robeat's head drooped, and so did Cubot's. Then his head jerked back up. "We can show you around the place instead!"

Retrobot opened her mouth, but was cut off by Robeat. "Sure, just give us a minute, we'll get right back to you." And with that she motioned for Retrobot to follow, and left the room. Cubot watched them go with a giddy expression on his face.

It was just then that an idea hit Orbot.

"Say, Cubot," he said carefully, "can I ask a question?"

"Sure! Anything!" the yellow robot replied happily.

"Do you...do you _like_ Robeat?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Wait, what, no- I mean- yes- I mean... ugh..."

"Don't worry, old friend. Your secret is safe with me," Orbot promised with a wink. And he meant it. But deep down inside he couldn't help but think, _I'm glad Cubot didn't see me out there in the hall. Then he might have assumed that I like Retrobot, and good luck trying to convince him I don't! I don't right? Oh don't be ridiculous Orbot, of course you don't! You just met her, all you think is that she's pretty! And she is very pretty, with those bright blue- no Orbot your not going to think that! You do not like her! That's final!_

He sighed. "Well Cubot, I guess we have a tour to give."

XXX

 **Note: I did have to use a thesaurus to get all those synonyms of important!**


	4. Chapter 4

"... And this is the main control room, where Dr. Eggman does all his spying on Sonic and his friends."

Orbot glanced around the room as Cubot spoke his bit to Retrobot and Robeat. The yellow robot was having a great time explaining everything to these two. Especially to Robeat. And he seemed to be taking his time, considering this tour had already lasted nearly an hour. Orbot had never realised how many nooks and crannys this place had.

"Who's Sonic?" Robeat asked.

"They already explained that, Robeat," Retrobot said exhaustedly, "he's like a faster, blue version of Madam's arch rival, Jasmine the Wolf."

"And over here," Cubot headed toward the right side of the room, "are Dr. Eggman's quarters, his coat and boot rooms-"

"He has a whole room for just coats and boots?" Retrobot whispered to Orbot.

"Two rooms, one for coats, one for boots."

"Wow, I thought only Madam did that."

Orbot was about to ask what she meant by that when Cubot interrupted. "...aaaand the rollercoaster."

"You guys have a rollercoaster here!?" Robeat squealed.

"You bet!" Cubot confirmed.

"Can we ride it? Please?!"

"Sure, let's go," and with that, Cubot sped off down the correct hallway.

"Hey you two, wait for us- oh- never mind." Retrobot sighed in defeat. "Does it ever seem to you as if your always waisting your wordsh?"

"Quite often. But I've really come to expect this sort of thing from him."

"Yeah, me too. But about Robeat."

A pause. "Do you really want to ride the rollercoaster?" Orbot asked.

Another pause. "Noooo, not exactly."

"Good, because I would do just about anything not have to go near that place. I have had multiple experiences with repairing that contraption, and none of them were very pleasant."

"Well then, what can we do while they knock themselves out?"

"We could..." Orbot scaned the room for ideas " um...look in the storage room? Eggman keeps his more extensive collection of rare parts and such in there." He suddenly realized how boring that might sound to anyone but him. "Or never mind, you probably have some other-"

"That would be great," Retrobot interrupted.

"OK, then." Orbot floated down the hallway with Retrobot following. All the way down the hall, his mind was wondering _She actually enjoys looking at parts and pieces of robots? I thought I was the only one in the who enjoyed that in the entire world!_

The large room they floated into was lined with shelves and shelves and more shelves of boxes, nuts, bolts, and parts of broken robots and other unidentifiable machines. "This is one of my favorite places to be," Orbot sighed as he pulled a small box off the shelf. "You never can tell what you're going to find in this room."

"You mean you haven't already looked in all these boxes?" Retrobot asked.

"No not in the least," he answered. "In fact, I've looked in only about half of them at this moment, but keep in mind that things are constantly coming in and going out of here. At the very best, an item might stay in here for two weeks before there simply isn't any room for it due to new things coming in."

"Oh," she said simply. After a slight pause, "What is in that box?"

Orbot smiled. "Only one way to find out."

The box in question actually held nothing but scrap metal, as did the next several they opened. "What a disappointment," Retrobot sighed.

"Well, sometimes there isn't any thing good in here, but that doesn't happen often." Orbot said nervously. He had hoped this would be a bit more interesting for her. But the Doctor hadn't done much inventing in the past two weeks, only cleaning up. "Let's keep looking," he encouraged.

"Alright," she agreed, "we haven't looked on this shelf yet." She pointed at the top shelf of a nearby set. Gliding up to it, she began to pull a large box down. "Orbot, this rather heavy, could you..."

Surprised and slightly alarmed at her trailing off, Orbot zipped up and took the box from her. "Are you alright?" _What happened? Did the box have something in it to cause her to malfunction? No don't be silly, you are holding the box right now! So did I do something? But what could it have-_

"Orbot, look!"

Retrobot's sudden exclamation snapped Orbot from his thoughts, and a wave of relief washed over him. Then he comprehend what she had said. "Look at what?"

"That!" She was pointing behind where the box had been sitting.

Orbot peered into the space, and he couldn't believe what he saw. "It's an energy sphere!"

"A what now?" Retrobot asked.

"An energy sphere. Dr. Eggman has several of them for a new robot he was working on. Somehow, the energy contained I these objects is supposed to be so powerful, that one alone could destroy a building as big as this lair with one blow!"

"Fascinating! How do they work?"

"I have no idea. The Doctor doesn't ever tell me those sort of things."

Retrobot sighed, "I know how that goes. But...if it's so important, then why is it here?"

Orbot had to think a minute on that one. "The Doctor probably sent it here by mistake when he was cleaning the lair for Madam Lightbulb's visit."

"That makes sense. Wonder if there are any more of these in this room. Do you think," and taking the sphere from Orbot, put out a hand to reach further back on the shelf, "that they would be-"

She never got to finish her sentence. The door to the storage room banged open just then, they both jumped, and in her surprise, the energy sphere slipped from Retrobot's hand to shatter on the floor.

"What is going on in here!" Eggman belowed. "And what is-wait is that my missing energy sphere?! Why is that in here? Are you stealing from me you dimwit?! AND YOU BROKE IT!"

Fear washed over Orbot in waves. He hadn't intended this to happen at all, and now Eggman was upset with the both of them. "No sir! I'm not stealing, we just found the sphere in here!"

"Doctor, if may," a level voice interrupted, "it seems it was my robot that broke the sphere of yours. If it's all the same to you, please allow me to punish my robot for her actions. I see no reason to punish yours, he seems to have done nothing wrong."

At these words, Dr. Eggman visibly relaxed. "Very well, Madam, if that's what you think is best."

Orbot was relieved. He was of the hook! That never happened! Perhaps Madam Lightbulb wasn't so bad after all.

But something inside of him was knotted up with worry. Not for him though.

As Madam Lightbulb moved to grab Retrobot's arm, he made up his mind.

"No."

"What did you say, you mindless piece of metal?" Eggman asked.

"I said no," he repeated. "Retrobot may have been the one to drop the sphere, but I was the one who brought her in here, and I was the one who suggested we look through these boxes, so I'm more to blame than she is. So if your going to punish someone..." here he paused, then forced the next words out, very slowly, "then punish me." After he said this, he quickly looked at the floor.

A pause. "Well, Doctor," came Madam Lightbulb's level voice again, though it sounded a bit more strained this time, "this is your lair, and your robot, so you decide on a punishment, and my robot will be punished the same way."

Another agonizing pause "I think that the robot liter boxes need to be cleaned, eh Orbot?"

Orbot groaned inwardly, but all he said was, "Yes sir," and zipped out of the room as fast as he could. Staying longer would probably mean getting more punishment.

As he raced down the hallway, a voice said, "why did you do that?"

Orbot jumped. He'd completely forgotten Retrobot was there.

"Why did you do that?" she repeated.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Take the blame for the sphere breaking, when you would have gotten away scotch free."

Orbot stopped moving. Now that he had a chance to think about it, he wasn't sure why he'd done it. It wasn't like he wanted to be in trouble. "I don't know," he finally answered.

"Well...thank you. That really means a lot." And she smiled. "Now where are we going?"

"Um...second door on the right."

"OK," and Retrobot glided toward the door, passing Orbot as she did so, her shoulder brushing his ever so gently.

But the shock of electricity that ran through him wasn't gentle. It felt incredible. And then, it was over.

"Are you coming?" Retrobot asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm coming," he answered weakly.

As he entered the room and was about to close the door, he heard a shout from a ways away. Smiling sadly, he thought to himself, _Sounds like someone had a good time riding the rollercoaster._

 **So what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
